Principles
by VerbogenVerwogen
Summary: Somehow, it felt wrong – and yet, Watanuki didn't let go. Yuuko/Watanuki. Written for springkink.


_**Principles **_

**Disclaime**r: I don't own a thing.

**Warning(s)**: semi-explicit sex (of the not very original kind), underage boys drinking alcohol, bad writing? A bit of brackets abuse because I'm apparently married to those. Implied Clow/Yuuko – which is necessary to the story/"plot". Self-edited.

**Notes:** God, I don't think I write this pairing very well D: - that's all I have to say. Concrit/praises/rotten tomatoes/whatever welcome?

...

Watanuki had always been a light-weight when it came to alcohol; that's why he had made it his general objective in life to avoid drinking too much of it. Not that it was difficult in the shop – what with Yuuko-san drinking mostly everything on her own. And no, for the record, he wasn't jealous. He just couldn't stand to see people being so selfish when it came to food or drink. It was all about the principles!

Yes principles, Watanuki thought as he watched Yuuko pour herself sake into her cup and drain it in one go. It struck him as incredibly unladylike. Not that he'd ever considered Yuuko a fine lady.

And yet, he couldn't help staring at the way she drank with so much pleasure or how her tongue swiped over her moist mouth.

Watanuki felt like hitting himself – _why _was he paying attention to such details?

What a weird evening. He had to be losing his mind.

"You're not very generous, you know?" Watanuki said on that evening – an evening that didn't particularly stand out from any other summer evenings, other than it being even hotter than usual. And, as already mentioned, that he was losing his marbles.

Yuuko, dressed in a yukata that revealed more than it covered and lips curved up into an impish smile, asked: "And I may inquire why, dearest Watanuki?"

Watanuki wanted to remark upon how he wasn't her "dearest", but choked back on his words because, to be honest, he didn't want to provoke her. After all, one he'd learnt very early on in their acquaintance was : Yuuko wasn't a woman to be trifled with.

"Well, you make me buy all the drink, but never spare me a drop – not that I want to drink, anyway," Watanuki replied, feeling that it was absolutely necessary to make clear that he wasn't envious. Or wanted to drink. No, no.

Yuuko smiled some more and then, swinging her legs, beckoned Watanuki to her – who heeded her invitation. Not because he really wanted to, but because he knew that he didn't have any other choice.

"Come here then – have a drink."

Watanuki wanted to decline, but – when she was making such a generous offer – who was he to decline?

...

By midnight, Watanuki was as drunk and merry as a pirate: he felt light-headed and jolly.

"Why, I've never heard you laugh so much, Watanuki," Yuuko said, her cheeks reddened by the alcoholic beverage she'd consumed. Watanuki thought she looked rather pretty; she usually, though beautiful, always looked so pale.

_(Like a ghost.) _

"I -" Watanuki started, but fell silent. It was awkward to receive compliments from Yuuko: he'd grown so used to her teasing and making his life a living hell that her being nice to him made him feel rather shy.

"You should laugh more, Watanuki. You've got a pretty smile," Yuuko said, her own smile gentle and – what struck Watanuki by surprise – sad. "When you laugh, you remind me of him."

"Remind you of whom?" Watanuki asked, confused. The atmosphere surrounding them had suddenly grown heavy, somewhat tense – as if a great storm were approaching, eager to topple buildings over in its wake. If he wasn't careful, Watanuki felt that he would fall prey to it as well.

But Yuuko didn't seem to be listening, somewhat lost in her own world – a world that didn't have anything to do with the shop or Watanuki. "He was a serious man – you could have nearly called him sombre. But when he laughed, he sounded as carefree as a child. I loved that he could maintain this childlike side to him."

Watanuki wanted to inquire whom she exactly meant again, but found his mouth going dry. Besides, he still felt tipsy – the alcohol in his veins made him slower in comprehension and, besides, he wasn't quite sure he should that he should probe any further. It wasn't any of his business.

Yuuko's face, usually so self-confident and composed, had gained a vulnerability that he'd never seen before: she was wistful, longing for something or someone long since gone.

And yes, Watanuki – even in his drunken state – could see that she had loved that something or someone very much.

His mouth had gone even drier; he felt that he had to do something to console her – but what could he do? Watanuki swallowed. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite as jolly anymore; the atmosphere was getting even tenser, reaching a breaking point – the first strike would be heard soon. "Yuuko-san -"

"You remind me of him too – when you frown like that," Yuuko said and, before Watanuki could react, she pulled him into an embrace: she didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around him tightly – but simply held him.

Awkwardly, Watanuki wrapped his arms around her too, albeit tentatively – he didn't quite know whether he should touch Yuuko that familiarly.

Somehow, it felt wrong – and yet, Watanuki didn't let go.

Yuuko was cold – that was one of the first things that Watanuki noticed; the hands against holding him were cold. They felt even colder against his skin when she started to touch him, cool fingers first running through his cheeks, then hair and, finally, neck – this couldn't be good. Watanuki shivered.

"Yuuko-san, what are you-" Watanuki started, his senses still dazed-confused by the alcohol – he knew that this was getting out of control, but somehow his brain couldn't seem to come up with a good enough excuse to stop. That was why when Yuuko's lips brushed against his ever so softly, interrupting his half-hearted protest, he didn't push her away.

Because he'd only kissed that one time (and that kiss could hardly qualify as veritable experience), it was Yuuko who deepened the kiss, deftly – by nibbling gently against Watanuki's lower lip – forcing him to open his mouth. Gently, Yuuko guided and introduced Watanuki to kissing more deeply, teaching him how to massage his tongue against hers.

It felt strange to Watanuki and he felt he was doing a lot of things wrong – he was probably too fast and his hands trembled, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he tried to meet Yuuko's tongue, trying his best to engage in this battle of dominance and submission.

And Watanuki felt that he was losing. When Yuuko pulled away, she was smiling and her cheeks were nearly rosy red, making her – for the first time since Watanuki had met her – look less than the powerful witch she was, but a young woman who simply loved to tease. Not an intimidating sorceress, but a someone he could give in to without having to fear repercussions.

Tenderly, he reached for one of her strands – her black hair fell around her like a halo; Watanuki thought she'd never looked more gorgeous.

Tonight, Watanuki wouldn't fight. Tonight, he'd allow Yuuko to do what she wanted.

"You're too shy – but it doesn't matter; I like it," Yuuko said – the last words uttered between them on that night – as she pushed him down on the sofa; Watanuki, too drunk on bewildered excitement to stop her, closed his eyes as – with swift movements – she undid his pants. In a mere matter of minutes, her mouth was on his cock – and Watanuki gasped loudly.

Her mouth was cool, her tongue mercilessly licking his head; Watanuki felt himself harden and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. There was this feeling within him – building up steadily and, fingers clenching and unclenching, Watanuki felt he would go crazy unless this growing need wasn't dealt with.

"Yuuko-san, I -" Watanuki stopped because he wasn't quite sure what he was asking for; he'd never been in this kind of situation before and, in his hazy state, he wasn't even coherent enough to articulate his desires.

Yuuko paused and, licking her lips, grinned. "It's fine – I know what you need."

And she really did seem to know, for, now straddling him, Yuuko lowered herself down on him, taking him in one go. Watanuki didn't even have enough time to marvel at the fact that she'd apparently not worn panties the whole day.

"Aaah," Watanuki gasped, amongst other noises – his cheeks were tinted red as he tried to adjust himself to the heat and tightness surrounding him. Because, as cool as Yuuko's skin was, she was warm inside – and it felt so good that Watanuki couldn't stop himself from wanting to -

_(drown himself forever in her.) _

Yuuko didn't wait for Watanuki to fully grasp what was going on, but started to move nearly immediately. Not gently, but with a desperate frenzy that only made him gasp louder. Unable to control the situation, Watanuki buried his fingernails into the sofa, moaning as Yuuko moved on top of him.

He couldn't breathe – the heat and Yuuko's frantic movements _(down, up, down again, and up) _made him feel dizzier and dizzier by the second; the need was building up too, each time Yuuko's heat enshrouded his penis – not lessening the need, but making it grow until Watanuki was sure it'd explode.

And then, it was nearly unbearable – nearly painful as Watanuki felt himself reaching climax; shuddering, he cried out as the world around him faded to black -

_(and then was no more.) _

...

"What happened – why do I feel so sick?" Watanuki asked, his head throbbing. He was oddly sweaty too, his clothes sticking on to him like a second skin; it reminded him of those nights when he'd woken up after an odd wet dream. Had he been having one of those?

_(it was like he'd been in a dream, one of those illusions you get in a fairy's forest)_

It was only when was fully awake that Watanuki realised he wasn't in his own room – this was the shop! And Yuuko, dressed in an oddly unrevealing outfit for once – was looking at him; Watanuki wasn't quite sure what that gaze meant, but it was nearly intense – as if she had something to tell him, but didn't quite know how to put into words.

But Watanuki wasn't going to think about that now; he was more interested in why he'd fallen asleep here. "Yuuko-san, why didn't I go home last night?"

Yuuko's smile was nearly forced as she answered: "Nothing – you got drunk and passed out on the sofa. You're such a light-weight."

He did remember something about sake and being jealous over not getting a single taste, but everything that happened afterwards was blurry. Watanuki hoped he'd not done anything embarrassing; for a moment or two, he felt some vague notion that something important had happened, that there was a reason why Yuuko was so oddly quiet, but Watanuki dispelled that notion quickly.

She'd probably tease him later; she was just waiting for the right opportunity to attack. So, he'd not think too much about it.

It wasn't important, was it?

Yuuko was speaking again, as if the silence was bothering her. "You shouldn't drink next time if it makes you faint like a little girl."

"Well, unlike certain people," Watanuki said, feeling anger flare up inside of him – he wasn't a little girl, damnit!," I don't consume alcohol every single day."

And, as he felt his head throb even more and the nausea start kicking in, Watanuki swore he'd never drink too much again; he would never make himself a fool in front of Yuuko again.

...


End file.
